1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to devices for the convenient disposal of animal excrement, and more specifically to a device that can be isolated to a specific region of the animal.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the joys of pet ownership come the responsibility of "cleaning-up" after the animal has defecated, especially in public places. Many prior inventors have sought various ways to conveniently collect and dispose of animal feces.
Some such inventions involve the use of tools for handling the feces, unhandy in the backyard, let alone, public places. Others include the use of combination device such as a yoke and pouch as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,502,417 (Jenkins). Many inventors have disclosed the use of a harness worn by the animal and supporting a removable waste receptacle. U.S. Pat. No. 3,656,459 (Missud) discloses a yieldably embracing harness that, depending on the size and movement of the animal, could easily misalign the waste receptacle with respect to the anus. Another invention, U.S. Pat. No. 4,156,402 (Naiztat) discloses a device which is to be tied to the animal to isolate the excrement receptacle.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,817,217 (Matuka, et al) and U.S. Pat. No. 4,444,152 (Berardo) introduce a combination harness and excrement receptacle worn by the animal. The use of buckles and straps to isolate the excrement receptacle in an isolated location about the anus is not only unhandy, but unsightly.